


Love, Save the Empty

by andi599



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series 03A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi599/pseuds/andi599
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The loft was quiet. But that was nothing new. It’s been quiet for the past couple months since Deuc left.<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>A post season three fic of where Deucalion went after Scott and Derek let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Save the Empty

**Author's Note:**

> A few things. This does not take place in the Of Reapers and Wolves universe. This is a totally separate universe where Reapers don't exist. Most canon events from season 3 happen except for Erica and Boyd. Because I refuse to kill them. Also Elise is still a witch in this story.

Elise typed away at her computer. The loft was quiet. But that was nothing new. It’s been quiet for the past couple months since Deuc left. He didn’t say what for but he needed to take care of something.

The kiss he left on her lips felt more like ‘Goodbye’ than ‘See you later’. That worried her. But she tried not to think about it. But the longer he stayed gone and the longer he didn’t contact her the more worried she got.

Deuc last contacted her about three weeks ago. He was very cryptic and always changed the subject whenever she asked what he was doing.

_“Deuc….you’ve been gone a month. What could you be possibly doing that is taking this long?”_

_“Don’t worry about it, darling. It’s just a loose end I need to take care of.” Came his easy reply._

_Elise made a worried noise in the back of her throat. Deucalion chuckled. “I’m fine El, I promise. I’ll be home before you know it.”_

_Elise wanted to protest. Argue that she wanted him home now. But she knew she would never win that argument. “Alright….” She finally sighed._

_Deucalion made a sympathetic noise. “Don’t sound so glum, love.” There was some rustling in the background and someone shouts. ‘I’M GOING TO KILL HIM’ Deucalion sighs. “I need to go. Kali is being dramatic again. I love you.”_

_Elise smiles. “I love you too”_

Elise wishes that she had tried harder. Not give up so easily when he changed the subject. Not that this is the first time he’s done things in secret.

They had met about two years previously at a bar in Houston. Elise had only been there because she had a job. She was working on a huge potion supply for some fae living in the area. Normally she would’ve just made the potions and shipped them but these were too iffy to accidently get into the wrong hands.

She had gone to the bar to relax after a job well done. Elise only meant to stay one more day then back to her home base in Phoenix. She had already had a couple shots of tequila when she noticed him. He was sitting at one end of the bar nursing a glass of whiskey alone. It might have been the alcohol talking but Elise wanted to approach him. Something about him interested her. She as she approached she noticed a little smirk appear on his face.  As she sat beside him he turns his gaze from his glass to her. The milky blue eyes caught her off guard. He was blind, yet he knew she was there.

She got her answer a moment later. “Well, well, does the witchling want to talk to the big bad wolf?” He grins at her in a way that looked more lupine than human. In that moment Elise knew she was gone for.

Two years later, she still is in Houston. Well she hasn’t been there the entire time, but about six months after they started dating she moved out here to be closer to him. Plus most of her work comes from here these days. Or that’s one of her excuses anyways.

From the beginning, she never had to hide what she was from Deucalion. Which was a fresh change of pace from what it normally was. She always felt she could be herself around him. She found out he was a werewolf by the end of the night they first met. It would take a fool not to know.

Dating Deucalion was easy. Well easier than her other relationships. But there were always secrets hanging above them. Like weights waiting for a chance to topple onto them. She knows he wasn’t born blind, but he never talks about it. She knows something happened. But Elise doesn’t push. It’s none of her business.

She found out he was not only a werewolf but an alpha to boot a couple days later. In a pack of alphas. She wanted to know how it worked but never asked. There’s a lot of things she should’ve asked and never got to. 

_No bad, don’t think that!_ Elise thinks to herself. Deucalion is fine. Or she hopes. Two days ago there was an eclipse. She knows what they do to wolves. She just hopes nobody takes advantage of his weakened state. Elise shakes her head snapping out of those thoughts. Deucalion is strong and resourceful. He wouldn’t leave her alone. She hopes anyways.

Later that evening she is asleep on the couch when she hears it. The door creaking open. She stays frozen hoping that if the intruder thinks she’s asleep she can take them by surprise. She hears footsteps approaching. The stop right in front of the living room. The footsteps start again coming closer to her. She is about to lash out with a spell when a familiar hand gently holds her wrist. “El, it’s me.” Elise freezes. “Deuc?”

Was this a dream? Or is he really back? “I’m really back Elise….” Deucalion murmur. She feels his lips press against her wrist subtly scenting her. It takes her only a moment to register all of this is actually real before standing up.

She launches at Deuc not caring if it’s dark confident he will catch her. And he did. Elise hugs him tightly muttering ‘You’re back. , over and over into the crook of his neck. He has his face pressed into her hair. Sniffing her. “I missed you.” Elise says a bit teary now. She can feel his smile. “And I’ve missed you….now what do you say to going to bed? We can catch up in the morning?”

Elise nods feeling safe and warm in his arms.

Deucalion carries her to the bedroom and lays her gently on the bed. He strips down to his underwear. Elise is staring at him. It’s easier to see him now that she has the moon for light. Something seems different about him. Maybe it’s because he’s been away for so long. He climbs into bed and pulls her close to him. Elise presses her face into his chest before falling into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning Elise awakens to someone gently tracing on her back. She almost freaks out before remembering what happened the previous night. Deucalion. Elise opens her eyes to see him looking at her. Well looking in her general direction. “Morning…..” she mumbles sleepily. Deucalion smiles. “Good morning, my love.” He leans down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. She sighs happily feeling truly at home. They lay there lazily kissing for a while. He bites her lip and runs his hand down her thighs. Elise groans. How she missed that fucker and his dirty-

Deucalion lays on his back and lifts her up making her straddle him. She pulls away and smirks but the comment she was about to stopped dead in its track when she finally got a good look at her lover.

“Deucalion….” He scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion on why she suddenly stopped. “Your eyes….” Elise gasped. Deucalion’s eyes were a pure blue now. All the milky white gone.  Deucalion realizes what she’s talking about and stiffens. “You can see….” She says in disbelief. “Is this why you were gone so long? You could’ve told me….I would’ve came with you….” Deucalion sighs and shakes his head. “No….this was just a side effect of what happened…..” He rubbed circles on her sides and it briefly distracted her. But Elise snaps out of it. “Then….?” She doesn’t even really knows what to ask.

Deucalion looks away from her. “Revenge….that’s what I was a seeking. A loose end. I was seeking many things. Not all I received. Probably for the best…..I….”He seemed at a loss for words. “There are many things I wish to tell you….but I’m afraid you’ll hate me….” Elise takes a deep breath. She wants to reassure him that she could never hate him but that terrified look on his face make her wonder what secret he’s been hiding all this time. “Deuc…” He gently presses a finger to her lips. “I’m not a good man Elise….I’m not who you think I am…I’ve done terrible things. Things that you would be horrified to learn….” He tells her carefully.

Elise huffs. “There is nothing that you can tell me that would change the way I feel about you. I love you.” Deucalion laughs but it’s not happy. “Trust me….” Elise shakes her head. “No. Whatever it is-““I’ve killed people.” He cuts her off. Elise gasps. “I wasn’t always like this….before I was blinded I’d like to think I was a decent man….” He tells her of his tale. Of how he was betrayed, how anger and vengeance blinded him. How he not only drug himself but other down with it as well. Elise sat there listening with a neutral expression.

“I was going to tell you last night….when I came home. I resigned myself to tell you everything….but I came in….and I saw you there on the couch….really saw you for the first time, how beautiful you were. Then you woke up and hugged me and all my resolve broke. I wanted one more night with you….before….” Elise cuts him off. “Stop right there.” Deucalion closes his mouth. “Now I’m not saying what you did was right, but I understand why you did it. If I was in your position revenge would sound good to me as well.”

Deucalion looked like he wanted to protest but she shushed him.  “I love you, Deucalion. Nothing is going to change that.” Deucalion’s eyes welled up with tears. Elise leaned down and kisses him. She pulls away. “I love you. I mean it.” Deucalion nods looking relieved and full of wonder at her. “I love you too.” Elise smiles. “Good” She says before kissing him again.

 Its gentle playful kisses at first. But it soon gets heated. They’re kissing deeply and Deucalion is nipping at her lip. Elise groans and Deucalion lets out a purr. He flips them over where he’s on top suddenly. He breaks away from the kiss to kiss down her jaw giving it playful nips before moving to her neck. He marks her skin but doesn’t break it. Elise gently scratches down his torso over his abs moaning. “Deuc….” She can feel him smirking on her neck

A while later she’s laying on top of him, sweaty, but satisfied. She’s tracing patterns on his chest. “So are we good?” She asks him. Deucalion looks at her and smiles. “We’re good.”  Elise smiles lays her head on his chest taking in the scents and feelings of safety and home.


End file.
